Happy New Year?
by Jillian Jacobs
Summary: ONE SHOT! Ginny was tired of spending New Year's Eve alone. She was going on a man hunt, and she just spotted a very likely candidate indeed. Rating for a bit of kissing, probably unnecesarry, but just to be safe...


**Disclaimer:** Um, so, yeah…I don't own Harry Potter…

**A/N:** Wow, it's been awhile, hmm? Unfortunately, life got in the way of writing, but I finally got the chance to type this little one shot up. I, personally, am tired ofspendingNew Years alone, but since I can't have the love of my life, I thought I could at least give Ginnyhers. Happy holidays, andI hope everyone enjoys it! And now, without further adieu…

**Happy New Year?**

Ginny Weasley wandered through the crowded Weasley living room aimlessly, searching for someone to make her New Years something to remember. Hermione told her that how you spend New Years determines how the rest of the year will go. The obstinate redhead didn't believe her for a second, but, well…her past few years haven't been too great, romantically speaking, so a little superstition couldn't hurt…right?

That is how Ginny found herself eyeing up every fairly young guy at the first annual Weasley family New Years party. Her brothers had brought a few friends each, so one of them hast to be at least somewhat attracted to her…or not.

She gave a tentative smile to a young blonde bloke, but her just gave her a strangely terrified look and scampered off in the other direction…

If she didn't know better, she would think her brothers had something to do with this…Merlin, she did know better! Of course her brothers had something to do with this!

"Humph!" Ginny huffed, her mood turned sour. The grumpy teenager stormed to the corner and plopped into a plus loveseat, observing those around her. It would seen she was destined to be alone for the rest of the year. Perhaps she should invest in a cat to keep her company…at least her brothers could scare _him_ away.

As midnight drew closer, Ginny couldn't help but notice how people were coupling off. When the clock hit 11:45 the single girls were starting to grow frantic, (except for Ginny… She had accepted her fate…), and the single boys were trying to hide from them, most unsuccessfully. The ginger haired witch giggled as she watched a fellow 6th year Gryffindor pull a quivering boy out from behind the grandfather clock.

Speaking of terrified singly boys, she wondered how Harry was fairing in this animalistic mating period. He'd be quite a catch for any girl. Head boy, quidditch captain, amazingly goodlooki—

_Whoosh!_

Something flew over Ginny's head, landing with loud thump behind the loveseat.

'_Well, speak of the devil'_, Ginny thought as she looked behind her. Harry Potter lay in a crumpled ball, glasses askew, and hair more rumpled than ever. Merlin, she loved that hair…she just wanted to run her hands through it, see what it felt like on her bare skin…

_'Whoa, where did that come from? Must be all the New Years hormones flying around…yea, that's it…rampaging hormones…'_

She almost believed herself.

"Ginny," Harry croaked, green eyes wide with terror. "Please hide me. I'm being attacked! I've just now escaped from Millicent Bulstrode, and it was a bloody miracle, too! What's she even doing here?!"

The youngest Weasley smiled at Harry's frenzied state, then shrugged. "Old friend of the family, I suppose."

"Stop being so nonchalant about this! I'm in real trouble here!"

"Alright, alright! Don't get yourself all a flutter. Why didn't you go seek out the other two thirds of your trio for help?"

Calming down a bit, Harry answered her, grinning. "They're welcoming in the new year a little early…" He nodded toward the opposite wall, where Ron and Hermione were locked together firmly by the mouth, then quickly ducked back in his hiding space.

"Ah…well, Harry, I'm afraid there's no way out of this one. The girls will find you, and one, or many of them will snog your brains out come midnight."

The raven haired wizard groaned.

"And what, pray tell, is so bad about kissing a beautiful witch to bring in the New Year right?" Ginny asked.

"Well, the thing is…"

"Yes?" Ginny prompted.

"It's just…and…well…see, I like to know the girl before I snog her, okay?"

"That is so noble!" Ginny crooned. "No wonder all the girls are after you."

"I think that has almost nothing to do with it, and everything to do with this," Harry pointed towards his scar.

"Too true," she acknowleged.

"Don't turn around so much when you talk to me," Harry admonished. "People are starting to get suspicious."

Sure enough, questions of 'Where's Harry?' were drifting about the room. Ginny tried to put on the most innocent look possible.

"Well, Har—"

"Shh! Don't use my name!"

"What should I call you then?"

"I don't know…use a codename or something…"

"Alright, princess. As you wish. Now, without further interruption, snuggle bunny, I was going to tell you my plan."

"Princess? Snuggle bunny? How about something a bit more manly, like Thor or something…"

"You're not focusing, muffin! I'm trying to help you out! With thirteen minutes till midnight, we will find the girl destined to be your new year's sweetheart."

Harry snorted. "Not likely."

"Now, how about…" Ginny glanced around the crowded room, vaguely wondering who all these people were and why they were at the "family" New Years party. "…Cho Chang? You went out with her a couple of years ago, right? Why don't you rekindle the love flame?"

"Well Gin, as soon as I 'rekindle the love flame', she will promptly douse it with an unhealthy dose of tears. She's half hose pipe, you know…"

"Okay, nix on the ex-girlfriends. How about—"

"Gin, stop."

"Oh, have you spotted someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I have."

The playful smile Ginny had been sporting fell from her lips, her stomach fell, and a look of disappointment replaced it.

'What are you doing, you ponce!' Ginny scolded herself. 'Smile, be happy! You've accomplished your mission! It's just Harry after all. You're good friend Harry…It's not like you're in love with him or anything…'

"She's sitting—" Harry started.

_'Oh Merlin, please don't say Parvarti…'_

"-right-"

_'…or Susan, or Lavender, or-'_

"-in-"

_'-anyone but me! Oh, bugger. I am in love with him…'_

"-front of me," Harry finished.

"What?" Ginny blinked stupidly down at him.

"I want to spend New Years with you, Gin," Harry hopped over the back of the loveseat and engulfed her in a giant bear hug. A hug all too friendly for Ginny's liking. "What could be better than spending the evening with one of my best friends? At least then I'll know I'll have plenty of friendship in the coming year."

The love struck witch's stomach plummeted once more, settling somewhere near her ankles. Friends…he wants to hang out with his good friend. Nay, his best friends little sister. Merlin forbid he looks at me like I'm actually a girl! _'Well, I'll show him a thing or two…'_

"Fine, Harry," Ginny answered him, a seductive not in her voice. "We'll spend New Years together." With that she changed the dynamic of their hug. The teenage girl wrapped her arms gently around Harry's shoulders, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. Harry's hands automatically slipped down to her waist, drawing her closer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry was in…well, heaven, for lack of a better word. Ginny's scent of cinnamon and apple cider surrounded him, and her breas—_oh…bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts…_

Mercifully, Ginny pulled away from him and Harry heaved a sigh of relief. He knew his cheeks were burning a bright pink, half from embarrassment and half from, well, other feelings…

"Why, Harry," Ginny said, looking exceedingly innocent. "You look a bit flustered. Are you okay?"

Was he okay? _Was he okay!?_ He could hardly tear his eyes away from the luscious form of his bestfriend's little sister (how had he never noticed it before???) and she was asking if_ he was okay!?_

"Yeah, fine," Harry managed to grunt, his eyes still fixed to certain parts of Ginny's anatomy he had been unaware of until a few moments ago.

Realizing he was treading on very dangerous territory, Harry scooted away from the ginger haired vixen. He, for one, did not want to see the look on Ron's face when he found out Harry wanted to do some seriously wicked things to his little sister. At the point, escape was necessary.

"Maybe I should go find someone el—"

"It's a little chilly in here, don't you think, Harry?"

"Erm…"

"Keep me warm, won't you?"

Who was he to deny a lady? Harry draped his arm over Ginny's shoulders, all too aware of the electric tingles that shot up his arm as he caressed her shoulders. He also noticed that he was no longer uncomfortable with her. She just felt so…right, snuggled up against him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The pleasant feeling that had cloaked Harry minutes before was now seeping out of his bones. With every minute that passed he was growing more uncomfortable. Would he have to kiss Ginny at midnight? Merlin knows he wanted to, but what happens after midnight? An unfixable awkwardness, that's what. Harry stopped tracing little patterns on Ginny's shoulder when Mr.Weasley shouted "One minute to midnight!"

Did she realize what she was doing to him? He was all too aware of blood rushing to parts that were definitely not his brain. Her leg was draped over his in a blatant show of possession. In any other girl, an act such as this would have angered him to no end. But in Ginny, such a bold proclamation was incredibly sexy.

"Here we go!" came Mr.Weasley's voice once more. "10…9…!"

"Eight…" Ginny whispered in his ear, her breath a sweet caress on his skin. "Seven…six…five…"

Okay, just resister her…that can't be too hard, right?

"…four...three…two…one…"

Oh, bugger it! Before Ginny could tell him Happy New Years in that wonderfully sensual voice of hers, he captured her lips with his own. They were as soft as he had imagined, and the feel of them caused what little sense he had left to go running.

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as Harry's lips met hers.

This was…nice. She closed her eyes to further enjoy the moment. Wait, was that his_ tong—_

"Mmm," she moaned.

It was as if she and Harry were the only people that existed. The world disappeared as their lips met in an intricate dance. Nothing else mattered except the feel of his hands on her, caressing her side, leaving a trial of tingles everywhere he touched.

It was the most blissful moment she had ever experienced in her life. The only word she could come up with to describe Harry just now was "delicious"…

After an indeterminable amount of time, Harry slowly pulled away from her. He rested his forehead on hers, not wanting to completely break their connection.

"Gin, that was…"

"Wonderful? Fantastic? Magical?" Ginny supplied.

"Something like that…" Harry murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

"Hem hem!"

Both teenagers snapped their heads in the direction of the noise, the spell broken. They were appalled to see the entirety of the party guests staring at them in astonishment, Mrs. Weasley heading the pack. Even Ron and Hermione had broken apart to stare at the newly amorous couple.

"Er…" Harry started, uncomfortable yet completely happy at the same time. "Happy New Year?"

**A/N:** Well, be sure to read and review! I'm almost done with another one (it's R/Hr though, but just as good, I promise!), and I'd really like your responses to this one so I can improve the next. Happy Christmas!


End file.
